Tales of Symphonia- Doubt and Trust
by Insertanimaginativenamehere
Summary: A yuri (I guess..) romance/comedy/drama that will make you cry, because I my writing is terrible. But if it's good, you might cry for the "drama" that this story has to offer.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after the events of Tales of Symphonia in its own little non canon story arc. It follows some things from the game, but at the same time, not really much at all. This is just a strange fan fiction I decided to write because I wanted to. You know, like every other fan fiction in history, and yes, the author's note font is bold.**

CHAPTER 1- The Wonder Chef's new restaurant.

One year after the new world had been formed, the party decided to meet up again, to see how their lives had changed or stayed the same after a while. The weird part is, they didn't really decide on meeting up. It just sort of.. happened. It was in the town of Palmacosta. There was a new restaurant opening, hosted, funded for, and conceptualized for, by the Wonder Chef. When people heard there was a new restaurant opening in the town, people didn't really think much of it. But when it was revealed that the Wonder Chef was the one behind it, everyone in the world (or so it seemed like it at the time) wanted to get in on opening day. These events led to the following happening. Colette and Zelos were special guests invited for the ribbon cutting, and the two were advertised everywhere. So, when everyone saw the faces of Colette and Zelos, the party ended up meeting up in the city of Palmacosta to see their friends again. Little did they know, this event would lead to a confusing, frustrating, and actually a little entertaining series of events that saviors of the world would never forget. But, I'm getting ahead of myself, so, I suppose we should start at the beginning.

Two days away from opening day, Colette was roaming the town, to get some air from the constant work she had to do for advertising. She was walking around the shopping district, when she ran into Sheena and Lloyd walking around as well.

"Lloyd! Sheena! It's me, Colette! Hey!" Colette yelled trying to get her friends' attention.

"That's her alright." Lloyd said.

"You can always tell it's her when she does things like that." Sheena said. Colette ran over to her friends and started to catch up with them after a year of not speaking to them. It's seriously strange that everyone decided to go in so many different directions when just living their own lives. You'd think that after that they had been through during their adventure, they'd be inseparable. But everyone, found that they belonged in other places other than the battlefield. Colette found out that Lloyd has been at home most of the time, doing nothing much at all, and Sheena decided to see the world for herself and wanted to write a book when she finished. Colette decided that she didn't want her conversation with her friends to end just yet, and told them to show up to the grand opening of the Wonder Chef's new restaurant. In two days time, she was able to track down all of her friends who went on the adventure with her, and after talking with the Wonder Chef, it was decided that they would get a table during the grand opening ceremony.

The day of the grand opening arrived, and Colette could hardly sit still. She was excited to talk with everyone again, and she could hardly wait. That night, a crowd gathered around the new building, and Colette stood with Zelos and the Wonder Chef while holding a small kitchen knife that they would cut the big red ribbon that stood in front of the restaurant with, thus opening it. When the time came, the Wonder Chef gave a short speech about how he wished he could supply a new world with glorious food! By the end of the speech, everyone was getting anxious, it was time to open the restaurant. Zelos, the Wonder Chef, and Colette held their knives up high in the air, and each cut the ribbon with one swift movement of their arms. Colette was actually stunned that she could still cut with the utensil pretty well. Maybe she remembered more about her fighting on the battlefield than she thought.

The sudden rush of the crowd made Colette stumble around in place a bit before losing her balance and falling to the ground. When the crowd had cleared, all that was left was a fairly lengthy line behind her. But what she hadn't noticed was her friends standing in front of her, with Lloyd offering his hand to pick her up.

"Need a hand, Colette?" Lloyd asked cheerfully. Colette got to her feet, and thought about the lengthy wait they would have to endure. But then she remembered that she had the Wonder Chef reserved a table for them. When everyone sat down, they had some of the Wonder Chef's wonderful (get it?) cooking, and then talked about how his recipes were going to make him billions of gald a year! Eventually, the conversation had dissolved into what everyone had been doing since they last saw each other. Zelos, before staring to advertise the restaurant, started composing his own music in a collection of songs he called, Viva Tales of! Regal got into the habit of lifting weights, and won different awards for doing so. Persea started writing in a, now nine volume long, diary, which she actually wants to publish one day, as she feels her writing is quite good. Raine and Genis have been trying to put in a good name for the half elves in the world, and have had mixed success.

After that wrapped up, the gang couldn't stop talking, they didn't care that their talking meant a table that no one else could use at the moment, they were too happy getting back together. After the restaurant cleared up, at about one in the morning (what can I say? The Wonder Chef loves to have everyone who shows up to eat, have their fill!) everyone went back to the inn they were staying at. Colette was staying in a separate inn, as she was only in town for the advertising job, which meant staying until the restaurant opened. Now that the restaurant was open for business, she had no more reason to stay in town. She would receive her pay in the morning, and leave by that afternoon. Before Colette left the restaurant, she saw everyone off, and eventually the last ones there were Colette and Sheena.

"It was really fun seeing you again Sheena!" Colette said.

"I know! I wished tonight could have lasted forever!" Sheena replied.

"Me too! I have to get ready to leave the next day."

"You're not staying in town?"

"No, I have business in Flanoir."

"All the way in Flanoir?! What are you doing up there?!"

"Business still, I am vey busy nowadays."

"Heh, the chosen has turned into a star now, hasn't she? Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight-" Right before she could finish, Sheena kissed Colette on the lips as a goodbye kiss, and then walked away. Colette waved goodbye, but as soon as Sheena was out of sight, she turned away. She could feel her face turning bright red.

"It's happening again." She whispered to herself. "Why does this keep happening?"

**Why does WHAT keep happening? Ohhh! To be continued in Chapter 2- It keeps happening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried going for more of a dramatic tone with this one. More near the end than in the middle really. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2- It keeps happening.**

Colette woke up about an hour or so before the sun came up. But she couldn't get back to sleep. She kept thinking about last night. The kiss lasted half a second, but she had probably thought about it over 100 times. Why did she keep thinking about it? Why does she feel such strange feelings every time she thinks about it? Whatever it is, it causes her to blush every time she thinks about it. Every time she thinks about the kiss, it keeps happening.

Later she started packing up her things, and she opened her window to get some air. When she was about done packing up, a cold breeze blew through the window, causing her to shiver. She looked out the window, and from her room, she could see the restaurant. She ended up thinking about it again, and blushed a bright red. Colette turned around quickly, and sat down, letting the cold air in.

"Sheena..." She said, "Why am I still thinking about what you did?" Suddenly, Colette could feel another presence in the room.

"Who did what to who?" The familiar voice said. Colette turned around, and to her horror, Sheena was kneeling in between the space where Colette opened the window.

"Ahhhh!" Colette screamed, as she quickly sat up and backed against the wall in embarrassment. Sheena was still in the windowsill, having not moved an inch. "Sh-Sheena! H-hi, how did you get t-to my room?!" Colette was acting strangely frantic at this point.

"I climbed up." Sheena nonchalantly responded. "Did you forget I was trained in the village of Mizuho?"

"H-Ha! Yeah! I guess you did.. yeah."

"Yes, anyway, before you leave, we're meeting at the shopping district. Would you like to walk around some before you go?

"Sure! I'll be there soon! He he.."

"Alright! See you soon!" Sheena jumped out of the windowsill, and Colette breathed the deepest sigh of relief she had ever had since her unexpected visit to Derris-Kharlan had ended. She composed herself, and went to get ready. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed that her face was a very bright red. You'd think that Colette would feel excitement from her visit with Sheena a few moments ago, but instead, she felt scared.

"Why does that keep happening?" She said to herself. Even though she kept asking herself, as if she was oblivious to what she was thinking, she knew what was going on with her sudden fear. Later in the shopping district, the usual party met up near the item store. Colette showed up about seven minutes (give or take, I'm not really sure) after everyone met up. As they walked around, they strike up a conversation about what strange things they had seen over the past year. Lloyd went first.

"What have I seen that's strange over the past year? Well, there was one time when I took a walk through Iselia and I thought I saw a strange figure in the distance. I stared at it for a few seconds, and then it disappeared."Lloyd explained.

"Wait a minute!" Regal shouted. "I remember I saw some strange thing when I was receiving one of my awards at the end of a weight lifting contest. I only caught a glimpse of it before it disappeared though." Eventually everyone started talking bout how they had seen a strange figure popping up at strange times during their time apart. Everyone, except Zelos and Colette.

"I think you guys saw the Wonder Chef." Zelos said.

"What?!" Everyone else shouted.

"Yeah, he always liked going out for walks, and watching different events as he collected ingredients for his food." Colette said.

"Ha! You guys thought it was some sort of deity, or maybe a ghost, didn't you?" Zelos Said.

"So, you're telling me that the Wonder Chef isn't some sort of other worldly being?" Raine said.

"Ah- Well, no, I'm not, but, he's a.. a.. hm. I don't know." Zelos said.

"He's a Chef, Isn't he?" Colette said.

"Yeah, I guess he is." Genis said. After walking around for a bit, Sheena saw an entertaining looking street performer. She started to move over to him, and the others did , not noticing the street performer yet, hadn't realized what was happening.

"Why are you going over there Sheena?" Colette asked as she pointer her hand to her left. Sheena turned around, and grabbed Colette's hand.

"I'm trying to see the street performer over there!" Sheena responded while gesturing in the performer's direction. "Want to see?" She asked with a smile. Colette started to blush, and grabbed Sheena's hand tighter, then realized Sheena was looking right at her, and tore her hand away.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be there in a second." Colette said.

"Alright!" Sheena responded. Sheena ran off into the crowd to see the performer, and Colette was about to follow, until she was stopped by someone grabbing her shoulder. It was Raine.

"Every time you've spoken to Sheena the whole time we've been here, you've started to blush, and speak as if you've been pressured to come up with an answer within seconds." Raine said. After a few seconds, the silence was broken.

"So, are you the only one who's noticed?" Colette asked.

"From what I've seen, yes."

"Then you've probably caught on to what's going on with me."

"I've only noticed it today. If this has been how you've felt up until now, I haven't noticed until today."

"It's just that.. it keeps happening. Every time I speak with her lately, I've been getting scared, I think? It's very overwhelming every time I try and look at her and speak with her, ever since last night. But up until last night, I've been able to keep my cool. But It's not like I've always felt this way. It might have started when-" Colette was suddenly hushed by Raine's hand over her mouth, she then pointed to Sheena, who was still looking at the street performer. The look Raine had, had the thoughts of, "If you don't want her to find out, don't speak so loud!", written all over it. Colette understood immediately. There was some silence for a few seconds, but then Raine spoke up.

"It's not an unnatural feeling, to be attracted to the same sex, you know." Raine said. "But if you want to confess to her, you should do it before she leaves town. Otherwise, it could very well be another year, or many more before you see her again."

"I.. see." Colette whispered. "I don't want her to leave, but I don't know if I'll be able to cope with this feeling forever. It's very overwhelming you know."

"I can imagine it would be, in your situation." Raine whispered back. "Give it thought. But be aware of the time before you have to go." Raine walked to the rest of the crowd to see the street performer. Colette stood there for a few more seconds. It was getting around to be the afternoon, the time she checks out of the hotel.

"Is there any other option I could choose? Or is this it?" Colette whispered to herself.

**What will Colette do?! To be continued in Chapter 3- Decision Time?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Decision Time? **

Colette looked at the boat she was to dock to Flanoir. She knew it was going to be a longer journey than the time she used the X during the adventure. She then saw Sheena coming towards her. She was able to maintain her cool, and looked right at her.

"Hey Colette!" Said Sheena. "Raine said that you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, I did." Colette responded. "I...I wanted to ask you.. if.."

"Yes? What do you want?"

" Would you...would you... you."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come with me on my trip?!"

"Oh, sure, why not? I'm just wandering around the world nowadays anyway. I'll get my things from the inn."

"Alright!" Sheena ran off, and Colette turned away, crouched, and blushed a bright red. She really wanted to ask Sheena, you know, THAT question. But she couldn't bring herself to do so yet. So, she made the quick decision to ask her either during the trip, or in Flanoir, once she got her business out of the way. Later, Sheena came back, paid for her ticket, and the boat started heading for Flanoir. During the trip, the two decided to look out at the sea.

"You know what I think of for some reason every time I look out at the sea nowadays? Sheena asked.

"What do you think of?" Colette asked.

"Well, for some reason, when I look out at the sea, ever since we untied the worlds, I think that something's in store for me, and our friends."

"Really? That's mysterious."

"Yeah, but at the same time, I anticipate it. I'm not afraid of it at all, I feel like it's going to be some wonderful thing hidden deep inside me, start to, take form somehow. It's relaxing, and welcoming." Colette started to blush as she heard Sheena's thoughts.

"Wow Sheena, that's deep. It's, exciting, and, somehow I'm excited for whatever you're thinking about." Sheena started to smile.

"Yeah, it's nice isn't it? To think about what might happen, but still, there's another feeling I have." Sheena's smile vanished as she continued to explain.

"What is it, Sheena?"

"I fear, whatever it is that I'm anticipating, will tear our friends away from each other, in a fit of disappointment and disgust. Then I fear that something terrible will happen to me after that." It was silent for a second, then Colette responded.

"Well, then maybe, if you're scared, you shouldn't face your fear alone. Maybe, you should tell someone about what you fear, and then you won't have to be scared anymore!" Sheena looked at Colette, and smiled.

"Trust me Colette, if I did now why I was excited and scared, I'd tell someone what exactly it is. But, thanks for comforting me." Colette quickly turned away from Sheena and blushed. A few seconds past, and Colette started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sheena asked.

"I-It's nothing!" Colette answered. "It's just that, you're so brave, that it's hard to think of you as scared!" Sheena blushed and gave Colette a slap on her shoulder.

"Damn it Colette! That was a touching story I just told you! Y- You should be crying or something!" Sheena started to laugh as well. Laughter engulfed the two of them, and they ended up falling to the ground.

"Let's have lunch!" Colette said.

**Sorry about that long break in between chapters. Oops. More story to come! I'm not done yet! To be continued in Chapter 4-Storm at sea.**


End file.
